demigodshavenfandomcom-20200214-history
LOA Marines
"Steel and Blood. That is what we do. We live and die for peace and justice. We are a product of science, magic and spirit. We are the Marines of Azhag and no enemy is free from our rage. Steel and Blood" ''-A marine saying The LOA marines are the main part of the Legion of Azhag. They are huge 8 foot tall soilders clad in invincable armor and wielding devastating weapons. They and the LOA Riders work together in their grand chapters for victory over evil A Marine's Life A marine is taken to it's chapter's Fortress at a very early age. Most marine's are the children(male and female) of other marines or riders, gods or nobel people. When the cadets are brought to the fortress the chapter does their best to give them a hard but still good childhood, being taught and raised in the beliefs and ways of the chapter. When they turn 10 they begin their actual training, at this age they are brought to the chapter's dragon stables. If a dragon hatches to a cadet they are intergrated into the rider training regime. This does not totally seperated from the other cadets. All cadets meet at the end of everyday before lights out. This is to strengthen the bond between rider and non-rider. The Cadets that do not recieve a dragon are trainind in all arts of war, tactics, and weaponry. They are trained in a large varaity of methodes from simple class lessons to training houses. Once every 3 months they are taken to the most hostile enviroment in the region and left their for a 10 days. This is ment to test them to the extremes. At age 13 they are taken to the fortress's temple and are blessed by the gods. After the ritual the cadet's training becomes much harsher, live ammo is now used for all training, they recieve beatings for insubordanation and they must do this until they are 18. When they turn 18 they join the chapter. They are inducted into the 4 reserve companies or a squad in need of a cadet. They will stay with this company and squad type until they die, deemed unfit for service or move up through the ranks. When a marine turns 25 they are allowed to build a house in the area surrounding the Chapter's Fortress. They must build the house all on their own with no help. It is a ritual that shows a soilder's ability to shelter both him/herself and the people. A soilder may then marry and have children. They must always give one of their children to the chapter to repeat the cycle. Marine Training (In the previous﻿ section training was covered lighty. here training is fully explore) At even the earliest ages cadest are trained in some way. They go to school much like normal children and are taught much of the same subjects; math, science, history, politics etc... They are also taught in tactics, language skills, negotiations, survival etc... This schooling continues throughout their training. All the way until they join the army. At first their daily physical exercise involves lifting large weights and running long distances. As they get older their physical training becomes more and more difficult and continues all the way until induction into the army. This simple training continues until the cadets recieve their blessings. After the blessing recruits are given their cadet armor. It looks much like normal marine armor but does not have the same technology. When fitted with their armor the cadet's training becomes even more demanding. They spend much of they're time in the kill houses, fireing ranges and power arenas. Live ammunition is always used in all training. Every 3 months cadets are taken to the most hostile areas in the region. They are left there for 10 days; without armor, supples etc... all the may take with them is a simple tunic. At the end of each week cadet's are test to see if they have learnt and trained well. Chapters all have their own way of testing this. Trails Towards the end of their training, Marines are given trails to test them to see if they are ready to join their chapter. Each test has it's own purpose, meaning, that each test will teach the marine something about themselves. Chapter's usually change how the test is given or what goes on during the test but they always retain the same meaning. Test of Iron The First trial is the most dangerous of all the tests. A single marine must destroy a fully armed combat automation with his or her bare hands. They must hunt it, attack it and tear it apart. It is a brutal test but nessisary if a marine wants to be able to beat an enemy when they're sword breaks or they're gun runs out of ammo. Test of Love The second test is both the easiest and hardest test to pass. It may be completed at any age but it is encouraged to only attempt near the end of training. The marine must earn the true love of another. This is often a girlfriend during training. The test is ment to show that a marine can show unconditioned compassion and love to others. It also gives the soilder somthing to fight for. Test of Enviroment The third trial is a very hard and dangerous trial. The cadet is brought to an area of land that reflects the chapter's elements and themes. They must survive an extended ammount of time there, depending on the chapter.They must also build a weapon from nothing and kill an enemy, for urban chapters this can often mean a mortal thung or criminal. Test of Fear The fourth trial is often seen is a brutal if not crule test. In large groups cadets are taken to the underworld where they must pass through the horrors of it all and then go to Hades palace. They must look straight into his crown for an hour. Not all chapters do this exact thing some chapters simply chuck the recruits into erebus and see what happends. Test of Soul The fifth and final test is the most important. It is ment to see if the soilder is a good, selfess soilder. An elder dragon rider of the chapter scans the soilders mind. They judge if the soilder diserves to join the chapter. Usually they will then ask the soilder to defend against mind reading. A Basic Week in the Life of a Marine Note: This schedual is modified for Camp-Halfblood. Gene Modes and Races What makes a LOA marine better then any other soilder is that they are backed by the gods themselves. When a recruit reaches the age of 13 they are blessed by the gods. The blessings are called Gene-Modes and every recruit recieves the same starting set of blessings. Starting Set *Rhea's Gifts: This blessing has a varaity of functions. It allows the soilder to cause a flashbang affect anywhere at any time and gives the soilder a magical protection. *Ares' Body: This blessing gives huge ammounts of strength and resilence *Athena's Mind: This blessing gives the soilder a super-powered brain. They think faster, remember more etc.. *War Body: This blessing causes the soilder to gorw double their normal size. *........ Reflexes *........ Sences Stealth Modes Company scouts and Chapter Stealth soilders are given unique blessings to make them generally better at stealth. *....... Stealth *....... Breath Command Modes Sargents, Commanders and Chapter all recieve blessings that make them better leaders. Much like how a child of zeus is a natural leader. *Zeus' Command: There are 3 levels to this blessing and the higher the officer the more powerful the blessing is. Chapter Modes All chapters have unique modes given to them by they're patron god or gods. They are very unique to that chapter and are what gives them an advantage in a certian field of warfare. Marine Races and Gene-Mode Configuration There are several races that can join LOA. Some of them are extremely different then the normal "human" modle. Some races often totally bipass the training and are simply chucked into battle after being blessed. Common Races in LOA *'Human:' The basic regime, with all normal modes *'Demigod: The basic regime with extra training in their powers, with all modes *'''Elf: The basic regime, with all modes. This gives them an almost physic sences and reflexes *'Dwarf:' The basic regime, with all modes *'Satyr:' The basic regime, with all modes *'Nymph:' The basic regime, with all modes *'Orc: '''Heavily modified regime, with all modes. However the Athena's Mind Mode not only increases the soilder's intelligence but allows control over the agressive impulses of an orc Rare Races allowed in LOA *'Vampire: The basic regime, with all modes plus a control mode which helps them control their primal instincts. As feeding on enemies is strictly banned. *'Lycan: '''The basic regime, with all modes plus a control mode which helps them control their primal instincts. As feeding on enemies is strictly banned. *'Goblin: The basic regime, with all modes *'Minotaur: '''The basic regime, with all modes *'Harpy:''' The basic regime, with all modes Equipment LOA Marines are bringers of death to the enemies of peace and freedom. The soilder is the weapon, everything else is a tool. LOA's tools are the most dangerous and effective tools ever. Every soilder no matter what type has a Dragon Tooth Dagger, a Warrior Hangun and LOA Heavy Armor. Basic Trooper usually carry a Slayer Assult Rifle and Frags. Combat Troopers carry massive Marine Hoplons, Bolt Blades and Bolt Spears. Scout Troopers carry LOA Scout armor always along with a varaity of weapons like an Assassin Sniper Rifle or a Assult Shotgun. Category:Legion of Azhag Category:Draconic Empire